Dulce de leche
by Naghi-tan
Summary: ¿Sientes eso? Ese sabor que embarga todos tus sentidos, ¿Cómo un juego en el baño pasó a ser esto?


**Título: **Dulce de Leche

**Autor: **Naghi-Tan

**Clasificación: **NC-17

**Fandom: **One Piece

**Personajes/Parejas: **Sanji/Usopp

**Género: **Fluff

**Advertencias: **Parejas Crack, Slash, Time Skip, alto contenido de lenguaje obsceno…

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de **One Piece **no me pertenecen son creación de **Eiichiro Oda**, yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

**Resumen: **¿Sientes eso? Ese sabor que embarga todos tus sentidos, ¿Cómo un juego en el baño pasó a ser esto?

**Nombre y No. De Tabla: **006. Dulce de Leche, Helados.

**Grupo: **Fandom Insano

**Notas de Autor: **Dedicado a Hessefan, ahora sí, es el fic que te dije, espero te guste. Gracias a los que leen este fic, owo porque el solo que lo lean ya es ganancia. La historia que le cuenta Sanji a Usopp es de dominio público, osease que no me pertenece.

**Beta(s): **Di Zereon —Notas Break—, Nami Zosa —Ookami Chan—

**Número de Palabras: **2868

**Capitulo Único**

"_Cuando se busca pelea, se debe estar preparado para cuando se presente"_

— Sanji

* * *

Estaba cansado, agotado era la palabra correcta. Y es que ese día había sido el más ajetreado de todos. Miró con molestia la pila de trastos que tenía en el fregadero, y fijó su vista a una cazuela brutalmente grande que estaba en el fogón… Los bastardos de sus nakama varones, el prisionero, el médico que se alió a Luffy, Kinemon y Momonosuke le habían pedido postre, alegando que seguían con hambre.

—_¡Ni lo piensen!— gritaba con molestia, pero sabía que sedería un poco hacia sus berrinches—, ni de coña les haré postre._

Y ahí estaba, lavando trastos y echándole un ojo de vez en vez a la cazuela, mínimo uno se hubiera ofrecido a ayudarle, negó con la cabeza, no, le estaba pidiendo peras al olmo. Ya llevaba parte de los trastos limpios, siempre comenzaba con los vasos —siendo estos los más fáciles de lavar—, seguidos por los cubiertos, platos y a lo último las ollas y cazuelas. Para después seguir con la limpieza de la cocina, escuchó como los varones del barco se estaban divirtiendo en el baño. Bueno, se alegraba de que por lo menos se bañasen, que una cosa era que fueran piratas y otra muy distinta a que fueran unos cerdos.

Llevaba cinco minutos fregando el piso, bueno, que no solo limpiaba los hornos, los trastos y el refrigerado… cuando limpiaba la cocina lo hacía a fondo, por un leve minuto se había olvidado de lo que estaba en el fuego, dio un respingo y levantándose de prisa se lavó las manos y se asomó a ver el contenido, necesitaba concentrarse a partir de ese momento.

Añadió azúcar, a la leche con vainilla que estaba burbujeando y comenzó a mover el contenido, lenta pero rítmicamente, las risas lo alcanzaron, se vio la ropa, estaba pegajoso y no aguantaba aquello, reprimió las ganas de apagar el fogón y meterse a bañar inmediatamente.

Les estaba haciendo sus dichosos postres a sus nakama, Nami y Robin ya habían tomado los suyos —siempre les hacia uno a cada una, aunque estuviera cansado y sin ganas de nada, sus chicas se merecían lo mejor—, pero no les estaba haciendo unos muy elaborados, que se conformasen con un dulce de leche, que hasta con eso era generoso.

También estaba aprovechando de una vez para aguardar unas pocas golosinas, que muy de vez en vez él se daba el lujo de comer, si, que era el cocinero, pero eso no era un motivo para comer como cosaco, si así lo hiciera él sería obeso —que nada tenía en contra de las personas rellenitas, o gorditas o como quisieran llamarles—, sacó un cigarro, lo encendió y lo fumó —porque tampoco lo prendería para tirarlo al suelo—, ese dulce en particular era demasiado sencillo, el chiste de su elaboración consistía en la exactitud del punto en que la mezcla debía de retirarse de los fogones.

Así lo hiso, cuando notó el característico color y textura que debía de tener lo retiró, sirvió en unos pequeños platos un poco, y en unos frascos guardó el resto, calculaba que cuando saliese de darse un baño, la mezcla en los frascos estaría tibia y se pondría a hacer unos dulces para él y otro para sus damas.

.

.

.

Los chicos se divertían, bueno, solo el capitán de la tripulación Heart se veía de lo más serio, Usopp no le dio importancia, poco a poco se desenvolvería con el resto, siempre lo hacían. Vio como Luffy jugaba con Chopper, Zoro estaba en la inmensa tina bebiendo sake, Brook y Franky cantaban a todo pulmón, Momonosuke se lavaba el cabello a como Kinemon le ordenaba, solo faltaba Sanji. Bueno, sabía que se tardaba mucho en dejar ordenada la cocina, pero se estaba demorando mucho. Llevaban ya un tiempo siendo nakama con derecho a roce, y en eso estaban, anteriormente, antes de separarse por esos dos años, Sanji siempre decía que solo era para desahogarse, que no mancillaría el cuerpo de sus damas.

Bueno, no se quejaba, de hecho, le gustaba que lo mancillara de varias maneras, sonrió, pero tuvo que borrar de inmediato aquella sonrisa, una palangana iba directo a su cara , pudo esquivarla a tiempo, más el que había sido mojado había sido Law, quien ya se estaba secando, parecía que ya se marchaba.

Todos guardaron silencio, expectantes a lo que sucedería a continuación, pero suspiraron aliviados cuando Law solamente frunció el ceño y se fue de ahí, vistiéndose en el camino al camarote de los chicos. Si Sanji lo veía siendo exhibicionista…

Usopp tragó saliva, probablemente lo cambiaría por el Cirujano de la Muerte, porque, bueno, si era para liberar tenciones, veía que Law no se resistiría ante Sanji. Ahora, con un aura tan negativa, se sentía de lo más inseguro, porque Sanji ya no le decía que solo era un polvo, es más, cuando estaban en plena faena sexual, Sanji ya no le decía que era solo para liberar tenciones, eso sí, se había vuelto más atento en cuanto a las caricias.

No se percató que el cocinero ya había entrado, hasta que escuchó su voz.

—A ver bastardos— exhaló el humo de su cigarro—, dejé en la mesa un plato para cada uno, se los comen y se marchan. Y a ver quién de todos ustedes lava los trastos que salgan, que no pienso mover ni un puto musculo más.

Mas tardó en decirlo que ver a todos los que quedaban en el baño irse corriendo, Usopp dudó por un momento, pero podía más el comer algo dulce que acompañar a Sanji en su baño.

—Me voy—señaló la puerta, esperando a ver que le decía su nakama.

Solo vio como Sanji se comenzaba a lavar el cuerpo, dándole a entender que hiciera lo que quisiera. Trató de no darle importancia, y se fue corriendo a la cocina, no sin antes vestirse —no quería que le regañasen— rezando porque Luffy no se hubiera comido ya su postre.

.

.

.

Sanji suspiró, relajándose un poco, sus músculos le agradecían aquel contacto con el agua caliente, que hacía que cayera en un limbo de placer… Abrió su ojo izquierdo, placer, tenía tiempo que no había hecho absolutamente nada con Usopp, apostaba que el menor se preguntaba el porqué de aquella muestra de poco interés. No era falta de interés, al contrario, se le estaba haciendo endemoniadamente imposible controlar su cuerpo y no arremeter contra el tirador, quería empotrarlo en algún lugar escondido del Sunny y hacerlo hasta que ambos cuerpos no resistieran más, y era ahí el problema… esos dos años en los que había pasado en el Reino Kamabakka, le hicieron darse cuenta que el sentirse atraído por personas de su mismo sexo no era malo, al contrario, la necesidad de explorar el cuerpo masculino era de lo más saludable, porque la curiosidad era sana.

Se sentía avergonzado por las duras palabras que en antaño le decía a Usopp, por eso ya no le decía nada, se dejaba llevar por el placer de encontrarse dentro de él, de sodomizarlo y mancillarlo de cualquier forma.

Se miró la entrepierna, tan hinchada de solo pensar en cómo fallárselo, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos y relajándose, ni con una paja se quitaría lo caliente que se encontraba en ese instante.

—Kuroashi-ya— la voz de Law lo hizo ponerse en alerta, no es que desconfiara de él, más bien, ambos compartían un secreto— ¿dónde dejaste el lubricante?

.

.

.

Satisfecho por aquel sencillo dulce, y secándose el cabello que traía suelto, Usopp pasó cerca del baño, escuchó la voz de Law, lo que hizo que dudara en seguir hacia adelante, muerto de la curiosidad, y ¿por qué no? Queriendo saber que pasaba, trató de colocar su oreja en la madera de la puerta, más no pudo, la manija indicaba que se estaba por abrir. Usopp se escondió rápidamente, vio como Law se iba y miraba para ambos lados, como asegurándose de que nadie lo viese.

Poco tardó en irse que Usopp en adentrarse al baño.

—Joder— Sanji masculló enfadado—, quiero ducharme tranquilamente y nadie se toma la libertad de tocar la puerta.

La mandíbula de Usopp casi llegaba al suelo, de no ser porque era ridículamente imposible dejar la mandíbula en el piso, Sanji se veía cabreado, bueno eso era normal en él, aquello no era lo que le sorprendió al tirador, era la sencilla razón de que el rubio estaba empalmado a no más poder, trató de disimular su asombro… que tres meses sin coito no lo volvía a uno de piedra.

—¿Qué quieres?

Y ahí estaba la voz del Sanji indiferente, tan frío que calaba hasta el tuétano de los huesos.

—Quería verte.

Cerró los ojos, esperando una burla o algo que le diera a entender que al cocinero no le importaba aquello.

—Acércate— la voz de Sanji se escuchaba titubeante, como si tratase de contener algo, sintió que las suaves manos del cocinero lo halaban y como, sin importarle un comino, lo sumergía a la inmensa tina.

—¡Sanji!— gritó ante aquella muestra de infantilismo, pero no se pudo enojar, sintió los dedos de Sanji en su cintura, no acariciándole, si no buscando la forma de hacerle reír, en esos leves momentos, Usopp se sentía la persona más feliz del mundo, que le tachasen de simplón, pero Sanji jugaba con él muy contadas veces.

.

.

.

Las carcajadas que Usopp daba se les contagiaban, sonreía porque el menor siempre se mostraba abierto con sus sentimientos, había notado la mirada de tristeza que tenía al entrar al baño, por eso le reprendió con algo mínimo, porque sabía que el baño no era exclusivo, y que las chicas no prestaban el suyo por más que se les insistiesen. Desde el inicio de aquella "relación" de nakama con derecho a roce, se había percatado de que Usopp le quería de una manera abrumadora.

Vio como el tirador se estaba poniendo rojo por el esfuerzo que hacia al aspirar aire y reírse a la vez, le dejó en paz, porque si no, lo mataría de asfixia y era una muerte ridícula.

—¿Ya te conté como es que vencí a una horda de gigantes que querían asesinarme? — le preguntó cuándo su respiración se reguló.

—Muchas veces—suspiró—, pero no me molestaría escucharlo una vez más.

—Estas raro Sanji— sintió la mirada curiosa de Usopp—, sé que no somos exclusivos y no me importa que con Law también estés follando…

—No follo con Law— le cortó, arqueando su ceja visible, sorprendido por aquello—, no es de mi tipo.

Vio como Usopp entrecerraba sus ojos, con eso dejaba en claro que no le creía ni un poco. Bueno, si no le creía, tendría que hacérselo entrar por la cabeza a la fuerza, sin decir nada lo jaló hasta dejar su rostros cerca del suyo, le miró por un leve segundo y con la práctica que había adquirido con el tiempo, le besó, tan tiernamente que hasta el mismo se había sorprendido, pero sintió que el menor le correspondía, abriendo su boca para dejarse invadir por la lengua y hasta ahí estaba su ternura, porque con Usopp no sabía ser tierno, no sabía cómo acariciarle despacio, porque una cosa es que fuera cobarde y la otra que no resistiera las toscas caricias de un hombre. Sintió el sabor del dulce que les había preparado, sintiéndolo tan hechizante, tan irresistible en la boca de su amante. Se arrimó más, sentándolo en su regazo, abrazándolo posesivamente y devorándole, saboreando aquellos labios, y jugueteando con su lengua la cavidad bucal del menor.

Era una farsa que entre beso y beso faltase el aire, si uno besaba bien se podría correr con tan poco, se podía tocar el cielo con aquella muestra de experiencia. Las manos de Sanji desabrochaban el pantalón que cargaba el tirador, recorrió con los dedos el abdomen cuadriculado, delineando centímetro a centímetro aquella morena piel, pronto se encontró con la enorme necesidad de dirigir sus labios al cuello, mordiendo y lamiendo, tratando de no dejar marcas, bajando hasta los hombros, escuchó el leve gemido que Usopp trataba de no dejar salir.

—Déjate llevar— le susurró, sorprendiendo al tirador, normalmente le decía que aguantase sus gemidos—, vamos Usopp.

.

.

.

Definitivamente algo le pasaba a Sanji, más no tuvo la oportunidad de preguntar, ya que la boca y manos del cocinero no le daban cabida, gimió, dejándose llevar a como Sanji le había dicho, dio un respingo al sentir que Sanji le subía la camisa y se la quitaba de un jalón, ahora estaba en iguales condiciones: desnudo y con una erección que reclamaba atención, con una mano procedió a consolarse, pero Sanji se la había quitado, estaba a punto de reclamar, cuando sintió como le jalaba y le colocaba al borde de la tina.

—¿Qué vas a…?— aquello no podía ser cierto, tenía que ser un sueño, pero sí lo era, que sueño tan real era el que estaba viviendo, arqueó su espalda, lleno de placer al sentir la lengua recorrer su miembro… Sanji se la estaba mamando, el Sanji de antaño se reusaba a siquiera masturbarle, pero el de ahora, el de ahora hacia más que masturbarle—así, — lloriqueaba, sumergido en el más grande de los placeres, viendo el rostro del rubio, concentrado, lamiendo y chupando con deleite. No pudo evitar mover sus caderas, como acto reflejo, que siguiera devorándole de esa manera, que siguiera acariciándole de aquella forma, la manera en que le hacía derretirse era de lo más…—Sanji— jadeó, porque sentía el orgasmo venir, más el susodicho no se quitó, la sensación de aquel orgasmo era genial, era una sensación que le había dejado segado por un momento, porque aquello estaba siendo ridículamente bueno. Dio nuevamente un respingo al sentir algo caliente entre sus muslos.

—Usopp lo siento—, se disculpó el mayor, pero Usopp no sabía de qué se estaba disculpando— pero voy a entrar.

.

.

.

A veces el sexo entre hombres era doloroso, pero cuando uno sabía cómo compensar a su amante, era de lo más exquisito.

Sanji sintió como la entrada del menor se abría a su paso, engullendo su miembro, tragándolo y asfixiándolo, no pudo evitar gemir ante aquella sensación, no se podía controlar, necesitaba entrar más y más, sentirlo plenamente. Siempre había sido egoísta en el ámbito sexual, no cambiaría aquello, pero por ese día, solo por esa ocasión… se mostró un poco dulce, besando la punta de su nariz, dejando que se acostumbrara a la invasión.

Antes de comenzar el vaivén, lo tomó en brazos y lo colocó encima suyo, le daría el placer de moverse a como quisiera, no tardaron mucho… Usopp enseguida comenzó a subir y bajar, empalándose, por lo visto le estaba agarrando gusto, porque los vaivenes se hacían más deprisa, sentirlo tan caliente, le estaba volviendo loco, gemía, claro que lo hacía.

—Usopp— gemía su nombre, aferrando sus manos en la cintura del menor, chupándole los pezones, moviendo sus caderas en sentido inverso, y hundiéndose más al fondo, tocando aquel punto que hacia gemir más sonoramente al tirador—, Usopp— era la segunda vez, ¡Dios! Sentía que explotaría, su miembro se puso más erecto, más se reusaba a dejarse ir.

–Sanji— el menor ya estaba en proceso de su segundo clímax—, me…

Sintió como la entrada le aprisionaba con fuerza, como le succionaba, dio un par de estocadas más y se dejó ir, llenando las entrañas del tirador, vaciándose.

.

.

.

Usopp no se había dado cuenta en que momento habían llegado a su factoría, se había dormido… sintió una mano que le apresaba firmemente la cintura…

—_¿Por qué pensaste que me follaba a Law?— claro, la pasión se iba de lado con esa pregunta._

—_Porque le vi salir del baño…_

—_Eso no significa nada, además se acuesta con el marimo— Usopp abrió grande los ojos—, no pongas esa cara, es verdad._ _Los vi una vez en plena cogida, pero como no dije nada, Law me pide lubricantes y cosas por el estilo— dijo con un deje de fastidio—, por lo visto, el estúpido del marimo no había follado nunca, porque una noche tuve que ayudarlo a curar a Law. Y a todo esto ¿Qué tan falta de autoestima tienes?_

–_Nada,— se rió el menor— el gran Usopp-sama no se siente inferior…_

—_¿Te he contado la historia del Charco que quería ser grande?— Usopp negó con la cabeza—pues para que veas que no eres el único que sabe historias…_

Y sonrió ante aquel momento que estaba recordando, donde Sanji, muy a su manera le decía que hasta los pequeños Charcos se volvían lagos, pasando a lagunas, arroyos, ríos y por último a ser el mar… Cuando Sanji animaba lo hacía a lo grande.

.

.

.

**Omake: **

El grito que se dejó escuchar por todo el Sunny puso a Luffy en alerta, al parecer Sanji se había dado cuenta de que faltaban unos frascos, el capitán comió deprisa aquel dulce y se escondió, siempre le acusaban injustamente…

* * *

**Notas de Naghi-tan: **¿No les ha pasado que dicen una hora y cuando van a subir el fic… se les va la luz? Pues a mí sí, perdona **Hessefan**, que aquí llovió y la luz llegó hace apenas media hora… espero les haya gustado.

**Tchao!**


End file.
